The Rise of Malice
"For I am the deliver, the reedeemer, the only truth of this universe: I have become death" -Darth Malice The Dark Inquisition was a campaign spearheaded by an ancient evil reincarnate, Darth Malice, with the intention of creating a Sith Empire comprised of legions of undead. A precursor to the Imperial Inquisitor Program, the Dark Inquisition saw its formation during the early years of Chancellor Palpatine's reign over the Old Republic, but collapsed five years after the rise of the Galatic Empire, following the Battle of Millathor. The Nameless The Dark Inquisition was thwarted by the efforts of The Nameless: a band of vigilant fugitives, who previously escaped from a concentration camp designed to hold force-sensitive beings for testing. The core members of this crew included a Sarak rogue Venus Everfree, an Ex-Clone Commander nicknamed Thire, a curious Ewok named Toogle, a runaway Inquisitor who goes by the name Rini, a former slave of the Black Sun, Lon Nu, a freed Wookie named Melbacca, and a reprogramed Imperial Droid named B.A.D K2. Temporary members, or individuals who worked alongside the Nameless, include the former Imperial Pilot Ca'rib Makor, street-smart getaway pilot Kix Aeon, a defect assassin known as Rob, a vigilant bounty hunter only known as The Reaper, and charismatic business entrepreneur Vic Monet. Imprisoned on Keegan The first members of the Nameless (Venus, Toogle, Thire, Rob, and Kix), originally met each other within the prison walls of an Imperial Concentration Camp, which unbeknownst to them, was designed to experiment and augment force-sensitive beings; as of this point, none of these individuals were aware of their force-sensitivity, and the Empire had discovered them through the use of force-sensitive spies. Kix, originally believing the facility they were held within was a maximum-security prison, proposed an offer to the other four individuals: if they helped him escape, he would let them partake in the largest heist in galactic history. He gave no other details besides it would be organized by the Black Sun, with the intention of stealing from the Empire. The others agreed to help and eventually orchestrated a prison-riot within the facility. During the fight, an Imperial Behavioural Analysis Droid was damaged and was hard-wired into following his last direct orders: to study and observe the prisoners. When the fight subsided, K2 insisted on the fugitives taking him with them, in order to achieve his primary directive. They reluctantly agreed, only thanks to the persuasive argument from Thire that the droid could be useful for accessing Imperial databases. As the jailbreakers were securing their former gear from the prison storage, Kix informed the others that they would be taking his ship, the Thorn, but it was contained within an Imperial lockup pad that would require a short trip to get to. After finally escaping from the prison, the fugitives were now on the run from Imperial security, and attempted to ward off some of their attackers by hijacking a docked Tie Fighter undergoing repairs. This bought them enough to time to salvage a transport, and the crew began their departure to the lockup pad. However, as they were leaving, Kix was fatally shot and killed by an unknown assailant, who vanished into the horizon. The others could do nothing but look upon his corpse as their transport departed. The crew was shot out of the sky by Imperial Tie Fighters, forcing them to continue their journey on foot. Arriving at a small shantytown, the fugitives resorted to hijacking pedestrian vehicles in order to escape their pursuers. After a high-speed chase, the fugitives finally arrived at the lockup pad, were K2 was convinced by the others to help deactivate the tractor beam holding down the Thorn, so that he wouldn't fail his primary directive by allowing his subjects to be killed. Narrowly escaping aboard the Thorn, the fugitives donned the title Nameless, and departed into the Outer Rim. Civil War on Takova Low on fuel and supplies, the Nameless agreed on visiting Takova, a beautiful and lush planet that managed to maintain sovereignty after the collapse of the Republic, but is continually threatened by Imperial occupation. Arriving on the planet, the Nameless quickly learned of the growing civil tensions between the Empire and the government of Takova: the planet has recently been plagued by pirates, but vocal activists claim the wave of raids has instead come via proxy by the Empire, in order to justify occupation. Low on credits and anything of real value, The Nameless opted for taking up Bounty contracts on the planet. During one such bounty hunt, the Nameless ended up discovering the truth behind the 'pirates': they were indeed hired mercenaries by the Empire in order to cause unrest and violence, giving the Empire all the reasons they needed to justify a full-scale occupation of Takova. Presenting this information to the local activists caused a violent uproar, sparking a small-scale civil war. During the battle, a civilian was accidentally shot and killed by the Nameless, which was then recorded by an Imperial Officer. Transmitting this video to the nearby Star Destroyer Endurance, the footage was then broadcasted all across the holonet, painting the Nameless as the pirates responsible. To counter this, the Nameless ended up sneaking aboard the Star Destroyer and managed to hijack the signal, programming it to play evidence that the Empire had been using proxy mercenaries to cause civil unrest, and that they would use this as reason to occupy the planet. Before escaping from the Endurance, the Nameless managed to free a group of Wookie slaves, one of which insisted on joining the crew. Dubbed Melbacca by Rob, the Nameless hastily departed and hyperspaced to safety. Discovery on Millathor After a rushed exit from Takova, the Nameless decided to visit the rural world of Millathor in order to restock and also possibly acquire more information in regards to the previously mentioned Grand Heist. Upon landing, the Nameless first encountered the young child Alren Jax, a thirteen-year-old boy. He was outside his family's farm, working on repairs to a moisture evaporator. When questioned on the whereabouts of his parents or guardians, Alren mentioned that they had gone to pick up a shipment from the nearby spice mine, but adding that they've been gone for at least half the day. While on route to the aforementioned mine, Rob inadvertently observed mercenaries dragging unknown sacks into the nearby waters. Deciding it was none of their business, the Nameless continued on, eventually arriving at a bar that was as of yet unnamed. Overhearing conversations led to the Nameless first meeting charismatic VIc Monet, a spice entrepreneur and broker who's spice mine was recently struck by raiders. After being questioned by the Nameless, Vic agreed to help the fugitives in finding the Black Sun, in exchange for a favour: he requests the Nameless's help in reclaiming his spice mine. The Nameless agree, but before they could depart, raiders attacked the depot. During the firefight, Rob managed to escape and began tracking down the mercenaries the party had witnessed previously. Meanwhile, Vic and the Nameless repelled the attackers and laid seige on the raider-held spice mine. As the conflict escalated, Rob eventually discovered that the mysterious cargo was actually two corpses: a man and a woman. It didn't even take Rob to piece together who these people were. When reuniting with the recently victorious Nameless, Rob told the others of his discovery. Conferring with Vic, they came to the conclusion they were collateral damage of the raider attack on the spice mine. the Nameless were originally hesitant to reveal to Alren the truth. However, when approached by him directly, Venus eventually told the boy what had happened to his parents. Anguished and broken, Alren let out a blood-curling scream, as the corpses of mercenaries around him began to levitate and implode on themselves. This massive herald of dark-side energy caught the Nameless off guard, and Venus eventually was able to bring Alren down from his rage, which quickly turned to sadness. Comforting the boy, the Nameless assured him that he had the willpower and strength to overcome this tragedy and that Vic would be there to support him. Vic upheld his promise and revealed that the Black Sun was holding a massive slave-auction at their site on Hyporio, and told while he heard nothing of a Grand Heist, underground tensions between Black Sun and other crime families was reaching a boiling point. After wishing one last farewell to Alren, the Nameless departed into hyperspace.